Team Grey
by RedRaiden
Summary: My first fanfiction about a girl named Gem with her girlfriend Emerald and with the help of her team help the students of beacon combat the grim threat and the White Fang (Adult content will occur in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody (or nobody depends on how many views I get) RedRaiden here with my first ever fanfic (woot) before I start with the story I'm just gonna lay some rules 1 please review and favorite my work it helps me a lot 2 don't hold back with reviews if you think I did a crap job tell me but be ready to back it up. so without further ado I give you _ (ps this is slightly AU because I'm adding a few events to the story line but it will be mostly the same)

I jump out of my bed hand on my sidearm as I take in my surroundings, my robotic arm is on a table on the other side of the room, a queen sized bed with another body in it. I then remember where I am, I'm in my room and emerald is in our bed, I begin to calm down but then I glance at my clock it reads 5:00 "God fucking dammit" I say a little to loudly I see Emerald start to stir "Shit last thing I need is for her to wake up" I think to my self but fortunately she just rolls over and I hear her lightly snoring again, I sigh I guess I have to get moving I move over to the table and grab my robotic arm and slide it into position I hear the reassuring click that means it's in position. I look in the mirror and scan over my body ,I'm quite small only 5'4", I'm wearing a set of plain grey bra and panties, I head towards the washroom and go to get in the shower I strip down to just my panties and my holster when I hear a creek behind me. I whip around with my pistol aimed at whatever decided to sneak up on me and I end up aiming at my girlfriends head "Hey Gem I didn't think you would be up so early" she says with a devious smile "How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me" I quickly retort not even bothering to cover up my exposed chest "And to answer your question, no your not getting in with me" Emerald puts on her best puppy dog face "Pleeeeeeaaasssseeee" " No I'm not falling for that today, do u even remember what today is" I say with a hint of sadness, her face goes from confusion to sadness also "Right, I'm sorry I completely forgot" she says somberly "Well don't be sorry and just don't do it again" I snap at her, I see the pain register on her face and I immediately regret my decision "I'm sorry I snapped at you it's just I'm under a lot of stress lately especially today" "I know you didn't mean it but you should get going I'll stay here and prepare lunch for you" she said "Thank you Emerald" "And maybe you should get a shirt on" she smirks as I realize I'm still not wearing a shirt "Fuck, Emerald can I please shower in peace" "Sure go ahead" she says as she is leaving the bathroom I sigh it's gonna be a long day.

Fast forward 15 hours

All I can think of is how tired I am but I need to do this. All I did today was go see some friends and go to a couple of memorials and Emerald made a amazing lunch but now I need to do the most important thing I do every year, I pull into the cemetery and sit in front of a gravestone that reads

Sgt Josh Grey

Shot and killed during the battle for vale

"May god have mercy on all fallen souls"

I start to tear up "Hey brother" is all I can muster

Five years ago

"GEM THROW ME ANOTHER MAG!" I hear Josh yell I toss him another magazine for his assault rifle as I reload my own, it's me and Josh pinned down in an abandoned parking lot, white fang members have us surrounded "JOSH WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" I see him shaking his head he moves closer to me so I can here him "We can't leave we are pinned down so we need a type of miracle to survive this" but as he says this all the shooting stops Josh and I start looking around to see why they stops shooting, I hear something behind me and I go to shoot it but a sword comes down and slices my arm off but my scream is stifled by a sword going through my stomach, a girl starts speaking "Don't worry it will all be over soon and I truly am sorry for this" she says, she is wearing black leggings and a white top she has a folding kasarigama pistol hybrid and long Black hair, all I can manage is a croak she pulls the sword out and I drop to the ground but I feel somebody pull me up and I see my brother on his knees with a knife in his leg with a man in a white mask and a black suit behind him he calls to the girl that stabbed me "Blake come here and execute this man" he says "Yes Adam" and she shoots my brother in the head I see his lifeless body fall to the ground I want to scream but I can't. this Adam person goes to execute me but the girl stops him "Don't worry she will succumb to her wounds soon just leave her" Adam looks at the girl " Fine but first" he plants a swift kick to my stomach which sends me sprawling "That's for killing my men" then I promptly pass out next thing I know I'm in a field hospital with Emerald standing my side "Oh thank god your alive" she says while hugging me but she just keeps repeating thank god over and over as over I pull myself up as she clings to me "What happened" I ask her "Well I found you in a pool of your own blood and then I saw your brother..." She trails off but continues "Then I pulled you back here" all I can do is sigh " But you will be better soon though" Emerald says while smiling she knows how to make a person smile "So I'm gonna let you get some sleep so goodnight " she says while heading for the door but I stop her "Hey Emerald, can you uh stay with me while I sleep?" I ask nervously, she just smiles and nods "Ya sure I can do that"

Fast forward to the future + 1 hour

As I pull into the driveway I think "Emerald hasn't called I a while I wonder what has her held up" but as I walk in I see her reading two letters I see the Beacon crest on the back of them she turns to me "Oh my god Gem we got accepted to Beacon" I can hardly contain my excitement " When do we start" "Next weekend" she says but all I can think is brother if your listening I'm gonna make the white fang pay.

So this is the end of chapter one they may not all be this long due to the fact that I'm on my phone but when I get back my laptop I'll do longer chapters. So I hope you all enjoyed this I'll try to get the next chapter up sometime before summers ends but before I go id like to thank my beta reader and good friend LittleFool97 he has put up with a lot of my shit so I just wanted to add that there so until next time. RedRaiden out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey RedRaiden here again and I just wanted to apologize for the long wait their were situations out of my control but I'll be on a loose schedule soon so I got a good review from niar-muse and he gave me some insight into writing so ya here's the second chapter (ps sorry for all the time changes)**

1 week later:  
>I hear emerald down stairs "Gem have you seen my shoes!" "Ya there up here!" I yell back "Well can you bring them down please!" Emerald asked. "No come up and get them yourself!" I hear the door open behind me "Ok here are your sh..." That's when I see a man holding Emerald at knife point "Ok don't move or I will kill her." The man says I can see a bit of fear in Emeralds eyes but I also see her motioning to his foot and I realize her plan she stomps on his foot as I deploy the sword from my robotic arm and stab him through the heart killing him instantly. I pull my blade out and he falls to the floor I immediately go to check on Emerald "Are you hurt? Did he hurt you what happened?" I say panicked she responds with a shaky voice "I'm fine, he tried to do some things but he heard you upstairs and he went to deal with you." I let out a long sigh and start to check our attacker I figure out two things 1 he's a white fang grunt, and 2 he had a hit out against me and Emerald "Fucking hell Emerald the white fang has a hit out on us." "Wait, what?" Emerald said immediately alert "They had a hit on us for a while but they just found somebody crazy enough to come after us." "And they must have found out we're still alive." Emerald said "Well at least your ok" I say smiling giving her a small peck on the cheek "Well no thanks to you." she says sarcastically while returning the kiss, I smile and then immediately changing to a freon as I realize we are late. "Fuck Emerald were late!" I say as I jump up and grab my rucksack with all my gear in it. "Fuck, what do we do about him?" Emerald says while pointing at the dead man "I will call the police and then a cleanup crew" I say as I walk out of the bedroom, Emerald mutters "Simple as always."<p>

Five minutes later  
>"-so then I leap on the dragon and saved berk!" Emerald yells in the car, I playfully shake my head "And then what happened? " I ask well then I went back and got married." Emerald says happily like a small child retelling a fantastic adventure "And who did you get married to?" I ask, she gives me an answer that I didn't expect "Well, you of course." she ends it with a seductive smile. "You're a twit you know that right?" I say in a mock seriousness "But you love me anyway." I hold one hand up in mock surrender and the other holding the wheel "Ok, ok you got me there." we then pull up into the airport and I park our car "Well were here." I say as I hop out of the car Emerald yells "Well what are we waiting for off to a new adventure!" I shake my head, smiling "I hope she never grows up."<p>

20 minuets later

"Well this is boring." Emerald says while yawning, but I had to admit she was right this was pretty boring but I had things to do, I was scanning the crowd of people looking for threats, it's was a bit of a force of habit and I saw a few interesting things, for one I saw a blonde boy puking most likely from air sickness I also saw a blonde girl and a shorter one that I assumed to be his sister by the way they talked but only one thing really caught my eye and that was a girl dressed in black with long black hair with a kusarigama strapped to her back I recognized her from somewhere but I just couldn't place her so I thought nothing of it.

**Blake POV:  
><strong>I look up from my book and see a sight I never wanted to see again, I saw Gem Gray, the one I nearly killed five years ago during the battle for Vale, I quickly look back down "Fuck why is she here?" I thought to myself nervously "Well I don't think she notices me, and I hope she never does." I quickly thought but then re-concentrated on my book.

**Gem POV:  
><strong> I swear I recognize the girl but I just can't put my finger on it, so I decide to ignore it for now but I will search into it later "Hey Gem, you ok?" I hear Emerald ask "Ya I'm fine why?" "Because you look like you just saw a ghost." she says "Well I think I might have." I say a bit shakily "Well at least were here." she says trying to occupy me and it works "Well shit, we are here." I was kind of flipping out over the size of this thing. Literally the school was HUGE it's was nothing like I had ever seen before but my focus was taken by the blonde boy nearly puking on me but due to years of military training I thought he was attacking me so I took him down quickly once my small adrenaline rush died down, I then realize what I just did "Oh my god, I am so sorry, are you ok?" I say while slightly panicking "No I think you might have broken a couple of my ribs." he says while obviously in pain "Oh, well I can help with that" I say as I activate my semblance "Uh what are you doing?" "I'm healing you using my semblance." I reply "Ok can you make it quick please?" he says obviously in pain. A few minutes later I had completed the process he sat up obviously relieved "Thanks for that I feel a lot better now." he said while his breathing returned to normal "So what's your name beautiful." he said making a failing attempt at flirting "My names Gem and I-" "Are you trying to flirt with my girlfriend?" Emerald yells at the poor kid "I-I'm sorry I didn't know you two were together." "Well don't let it happen again" she says while stalking off to the other side of the ship "Well that was something my names Jaune Arc by the way." he says while extending his hand, I shake it and return to what I was saying "Well my names Gem Gray and you met my partner Emerald Gray" he looked shocked "Wait we're you related to Joshua Gr-" he stopped mid sentence when he saw the look of sadness on my face "Yes I was" I feel the ship shudder as we dock "Well I guess our new lives begin."

**Ok that's all I got for now sorry about spacing I just can't figure out how to do spacing on iPhones but I'll be back home in a week then their will be longer chapters and better corrections so until next time RedRaiden out.**


End file.
